I Met Her In A Dream
by AyaKagami
Summary: When Noctis gets into his accident and falls into a world of dreams, who is the girl in white that he speaks to before reawakening? What will the future king of Lucis learn about the world outside of the capital in a world that is dreams? Is she real or just an illusion? Prompt for LunaNoct week. Day one prompt


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot. Don't sue me. Don't get mad. I'm just borrowing the characters and locations. I don't make a profit off of this.

 **Author's Note:** Day ONE NoctLuna prompt. This is my OTP for Final Fantasy XV, like ever! I wish the game gave us more of this pairing so people could see it. But it's all in the contexts of the game. Subtle hints and mentions of their love here and there. Least in my opinion there is. Looking forward to making a doc for each day. Today's theme?

 **Childhood/First Meeting**

ENJOY and please review.

* * *

Regis paced outside the surgery ward in the Citadel all morning. He had hurried home with his eight year old son Noctis bleeding in his arms after going outside of the city for his birthday and being attacked by a large daemon on the way home. Granted the convoy was travelling at night and Regis knew the cars had anti daemon lights but he had hoped Noctis would make it back to Insomnia before nightfall to avoid the possibilities of any attacks happening. He knew something would go wrong when the convoy got a couple of flat tires around sunset about six miles outside of the city. Although no issues were reported outside of that, Regis couldn't help the uneasy feeling he got at the time of the scheduled check in. In fact, it was late. Regis felt his heart drop at the possibility of his heir being harmed and ordered a check in. When the sound of screams for help came through the phone and radios, he bolted for the Citadel garage. Cor and Clarus were right behind him, Clarus ordering a Code Black (royalty in danger or with life threatening situations) while Cor had gotten in the driver's seat the minute the convoy was attacked, turning on the regalia and speeding to the location as quickly as they could. Several Crownsguard had followed them, in separate cars while Clarus stayed behind at the Citadel, prepping the palace doctors for the worse possible outcome.

Thankfully, he had made it to the convoy in time and managed to defeat the creature, pushing it over a cliff but not before dealing damage to its face. Cor had driven them back to the city after the daemon was taken care of, Regis in the backseat with Noctis bleeding from his back at an alarming rate. His complexion was pale and he felt colder to Regis by the second. By the time they made it back to the Citadel, the doctors had taken the crown prince away from his father and rushed him off to the surgery ward. That is where Cor, Clarus and Regis found themselves all night and well into the morning hours.

By the time the doctor came out of surgery it was noon. Regis walked to the doctor but the woman raised her hand and stepped to the side, as the nurses rolled out a hospital bed with a sleeping prince in the bed. His color was still off but it appeared the worse was over and past him. "Your Majesty," the doctor began. "The prince is lucky to be alive. If it was anyone else, they would have died from the shock of the wound. He lost about fifty percent of his blood volume, requiring a few blood transfusions to bring him back. Unfortunately, his heart stopped on the table while we were trying to suture the wound on his back. Thankfully we had a cardiologist on hand because of the cardiac arrest, resuscitated him and allowed us to continue our sutures. He is asleep on general anesthesia at the moment, however when he awakens, you're more than welcome to use your magic to amend the pain he will be in. He will be confined to a wheelchair for about six months due to the extent of the wound and rehab he will need to get done. We are going to move him to his hospital room and you're more than welcome to stay there with him until he is healthy enough to move into his bedroom again." She bowed as he thanked her and followed Cor to lead him to his son's temporary residence.

Regis entered the room and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. His little boy asleep but safe. "Regis, I am going home to check on Gladiolus and maybe catch a couple of hours of sleep. Do you need anything at the moment, friend?" Clarus asked. The king shook his head, "No I am fine for now. Go rest old friend. Cor, you as well. We will pick up the investigation in a few hours or in the evening. We all need to sleep and it doesn't look like Noctis is going to awaken anytime soon. Please go rest and thank you." They both nodded and bowed before taking their leave, Regis settling into the sofa chair that was in the hospital room. Reclining it, he let out a deep sigh and felt the exhaustion hit him. He immediately closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Noctis didn't know where he was. The place surrounding him was foreign to him, the blue flowers covered the entire field he was standing in. Looking to the distance, he saw waterfalls and what looked like old buildings, like a city. He turned around to see the clear glass doors that lead to his bedroom in the Citadel. A large portrait of his mother on display on a black wall. According to his father, he had her kind heart and soft eyes, but they were blue like his father's. He saw a white dog sitting below the painting and wanted to walk to it but couldn't. It was almost as if he was frozen in place. Speaking of frozen, Noctis had also noticed it was getting colder by the second and the flowers weren't wilting or freezing over to die, but the glass was icing over and there was a fog forming. Rubbing his arms to warm himself, he turned back to the old buildings only to see a stone archway and a little girl with blonde hair kneeling in the walkway, a black dog not far away from her. He found that he could move now and made his way over to her but stopped right before he could extend his hand to touch her as he saw a white dragon like creature coming out of the water. He got so scared he ran away, not looking back but not paying attention either because he opened the glass door and fell into an abyss. Everything went black…

* * *

Meanwhile in Tenebrae, a little girl with blonde hair and sky blue eyes awoke from her dream. She had wondered who the little boy was that had came up to her but said nothing. He did not look like any of the children she knew, in fact his dark clothes did not help identify him either to her. She sat up in her bed, turned on the night lamp to get up and get a drink of water when she heard the door to her room open.

"Princess Lunafreya? Are you alright?" Luna had recognised the voice of Gentiana, assistant to her mother the Oracle Queen Sylvia of Tenebrae. "I'm fine Gentiana, I just had a dream. A very strange one in my opinion," came her response. Gentiana took it as her que to enter the room and to take a seat at the princess' bedside, looking to the young girl as she told her what happened in the dream. "I was praying in a field of sylleblossoms with Umbra when a little boy with blackish blue hair and midnight blue crystal eyes dressed in all black came up to me. He appeared as if he wanted to speak to me but my prayers were to the tide mother and he got frightened and ran away at the mere sight of her. I wanted to know what he was doing there and how he got there. I've never seen him before." Gentiana waited a moment before answering the princess, "Sweet girl, you know your dreams hold a touch of the future in them. What if the child you met in the dream is not someone you know but someone you will meet in the near future? It's possible that he is someone who will cross paths with you." Luna had nodded her head in acknowledgement, "You're right Gen. I tend to forget that sometimes the dreams aren't of the present or past but of the future. I hope I see him again though, he was really beautiful. Like the night sky." Luna felt her cheeks heat up at the image of the boy from her dream. Gentiana smiled and tucked her back into bed, retrieving some water from the pitcher on the table and giving it to the princess. "That water pitcher is put there before bedtime and yet somehow it's always cold when you give me a glass on these kinds of nights. I wonder why that is." She finished her drink and passed the glass back to the woman and made herself comfortable to go back to sleep, wishing to see the boy again. Gentiana turned off the lamp and made her way to the door, "Sweet dreams dear child."

* * *

Regis awoke to the sounds of sniffles, almost as if his son was having a nightmare. He quickly jumped out of his seat and rushed to his son's side. "Noct?" he called out gently as he placed his hand over his son, calling forth the crystal magic to heal his son's pain. Noctis let out a deep sigh before looking at his father, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him once more. _Maybe I will see her again…_

* * *

They both opened their eyes to be in the field of blue flowers again. Noctis looked around to see her standing at an archway, this time smiling at him. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and smiled slightly back to her, lifting his hand to wave. She waved back and walked towards him. "Hello," she said as she reached a close enough distance. Taking a good look at him, she realized he was no older than seven or eight years old. His cheeks were still round from baby fat and he was a little shorter than she originally thought he was. He wore black shorts, a black t-shirt and a black sleeveless vest. He also had on black socks and black and white sneakers on.

She leaned in and smiled at him, "My name is Lunafreya. What's your name?" Noctis felt his cheeks heat up again, hearing her voice, _she sounds like an angel… if they were real. Speaking of angels, she is dressed in all white, does that mean I am dead?_ Luna noticed the panic on his face forming "We are not dead. You're in a world of dreams. We are sharing one right now." Relief washed over him and he let out a sigh, "I was afraid I had left my dad all alone." "You didn't, if anything you've gone into a deep slumber." He nodded at her words, grateful for her reassurance.

"My name is Noctis. I don't know how I got here. Do you know what this place is? Why was there a city with waterfalls in the distance and what was that dragon thing? Who are you Luna?" Noctis couldn't stop himself from rambling. She gently grabbed his hands and smiled brightly, "This is a field of flowers native to the country of Tenebrae. The city you saw in the distance the last time was the city of Altissia in the country of Accordo. The dragon was the Tide Mother, commonly called the Hydrean in the Cosmology. She is asleep deep within the seas of Altissia. I am an Oracle in training back home. I am guessing you know what we do since all people in the world know of the Oracle line." This caused the young boy to shake his head, "I've never heard of the Oracle line." She frowned at his words, "Noctis, it's not nice to tell a lie." Now it was Noctis' turn to frown, "I'm not lying. I honestly have never heard of your line." She sat down before him pulling his wrist slightly so that he could sit with her. She wanted to know if he was lying but his pure expression told her he was being honest. "Noctis, where do you live in the world of Eos?"

He smiled at the question, beaming with pride as she heard the words fall from his mouth, "I am from the country of Lucis. Insomnia to be more specific. My dad is the king." Luna's eyes went wide at his words, "I am so sorry!" She quickly bowed to him before raising her head slightly. "I didn't know the king of Lucis had an heir. Please forgive me, your highness." She watched as his expression drew gloomy, "Don't treat me different. I-I already feel alone when I am awake. I don't want to feel alone when in my dreams." She smiled and nodded at his words knowing full well how the royal titles made her feel. While she was Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, she simply wanted to be called Luna by those close to her like friends would. However, she had none and wished deeply to have them, so she decided that Noctis would be the first to call her by a nickname, as friends did. "So what shall I address you as, Noctis?" she asked playfully. "Noct is fine with me, Lunaf-f-f…" She giggled as he struggled with the entirety of her name, "Luna is fine, Noct."

* * *

Regis watched as his son slept peacefully, a smile gracing his features. Every day the color in his cheeks would return and his breathing evened out more and more. Three days had passed before regis questioned the doctors to his son's condition. The doctors told him that he would wake when he was physically able to, the trauma being too much for him. One day, the young prince fidgeted a bit in his sleep and whimpered before he slowly opened his eyes, tears escaping them as he blinked them away. "Noct?" Regis whispered. "Are you alright?" Concern laced his features as well as his voice causing the young prince to look at his father. "Dad? Where am I?"

Regis smiled weakly, "Back home in the Citadel. You're safe now. It's been a week since you fell into that slumber. I was so afraid you wouldn't return to me. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Noctis let out a weak smile, "Don't worry dad, I could never leave you alone in this world. We are all the other has." The king of Lucis nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Where did you go in your dreams?" He held his son's hand as the boy smiled at the thought, "I was in a field full of these beautiful blue flowers. They stretched as far as the eye could see. I met her there. Dad, I want to see her in this world. She is like an angel." Regis smiled as he felt the emotion his son had as he spoke, "And who would that be Noct?"

A bright smile graced Noctis' face, "Her name is Luna. She's an oracle in training."

* * *

Luna opened her eyes to see herself back in her bed, her mother and brother Ravus at her side. "Lunafreya!" Ravus shouted. "I thought you were dead!" He embraced her as she stared in confusion at her mother, who appeared to not have slept very well. "Mother, are you alright?" Queen Sylvia nodded, "I am fine now that you are awake my child." She turned her attention to Gentiana, "What could have cause her to fall into such a deep state of sleep?" "The princess perhaps wanted to speak to the boy from her dream," Gentiana replied. "A boy?" Ravus asked, a slight tinge of jealousy in his voice, the last thing he wanted to worry about with his sister was anyone who had fancied her. Luna sat up and smiled, "I did see him again. Mother," she looked at her mother as she spoke. "It seems that King Regis Lucis Caelum had an heir after all before the death of Queen Auela. He looks just like her but has the trademark Caelum hair and eye color." Ravus snorted at the words she spoke, "So you met an imaginary child? Please Lunafreya, the king of Lucis has no heir, otherwise the world over would have heard of it."

Luna was about retort her brother's words when a maid came rushing in without permission. "Forgive my rudeness your Majesty. I have a letter from the King of Lucis. The messenger said it was important, he is still here if you wish to speak to him my Queen." The queen took the letter and opened it, reading the contents before getting up and leaving the room. This caused Ravus and Luna to follow suit to the throne room, where their mother was speaking to a man, dressed in a dark bluish black uniform, a katana in his hand. Their mother was speaking, "Cor, are Regis' words true in this letter?" Cor simply nodded, "The prince woke from his coma yesterday and told his father what he saw in his dream. Regis has always known of your children but he has made sure to never tell anyone about his son. After the death of Auela, he had become over protective of the child they had together. It doesn't help him that his son was chosen by the crystal three years ago. That child is the one who rid our world of the Scourge." Sylvia nodded her head, "Very well then. Everyone! Prepare for the arrival of the Lucian royal family. They will arrive in three days!"

Ravus looked at Luna, "How did you know?" "Gentiana says that dreams can also foresee the future. Ever since I turned ten, I have been able to see the future in dreams." She turned to face her brother, "Noctis will be the reason why you and I fight in the future. I will follow my destiny and you will fight against it. Dark days are coming Ravus. I hope you will not hold it against Noctis in the end. He is the Chosen King." With that, Luna walked back to her room and stared out the window, "I cannot wait to see you Noctis. I wonder what kind of man you will be when the time of your accession happens?" Luna smiled at the thought of the sweet little boy that she played with in her dreams, praying to the Six that he would always remain the kind hearted boy he was and that one day, he make invaluable friends that would never abandon him…

* * *

 **After Notes:** Whew! That was longer than I thought it was going to be. I loved the Platinum Demo so that was the inspiration behind them meeting in dreams. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
